


贯穿全文

by whitewings



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewings/pseuds/whitewings
Kudos: 16





	贯穿全文

古代三百六十行，巫医乐师，穿越后一夜暴富的概率只有千分之一。  
余树只是个普通人，普通人穿成庶民，合情合理。家和万事兴，乡下民风淳朴，到原始村庄体验一把荒野求生也未尝不可。  
只是这个宿主比较惨，年幼丧母，好不容易熬到青春期，要嫁人了父亲犁田又不小心犁断了腿，哥哥赌蟋蟀欠下一屁股债父亲走头无路只好把她买到知府府里做家奴。  
按理说到家奴这级就已经是LV1了，偏偏长得太好在府里各色女人中备受排挤，今天被泼脏水明天叫去烧柴，干不是人干的活儿，整个就一灰姑娘。  
灰姑娘，余树把铁钳子戳进火炉里，木材吱吱乱响，灰姑娘总会遇到白马王子，自己也快遇到了，可惜他是个变态。  
前阵子有两个奶妈到柴房来偷咸菜，说什么王爷要取王知府家的小姐做妾。  
啊？那小姐可惨了，靖王爷狠出了名，女人是天天换呀，不晓得玩儿死了多少小妾。  
嗬，这你就不知道了，老爷哪舍得糟蹋小姐，到时候就找个清秀点儿的家奴顶着，我看那余树就不错。  
余树，她们指名到姓点了她的名字余树就知道自己完了，奶妈嘴碎是碎，杆子打到的事也八九不离十。  
隔天老爷就把她叫进厢房里，一通话跟奶妈一个意思，大人命，不可违，余树跪在地上接过红绸嫁装，上成布料，摸着滑手。  
老爷说小姐身体不行，受不住奔波，便宜净给她捡，好命。  
余树垂着眼，倒有几分唯喏恭顺。

笠日，马车天不亮便起程，古道荒草，马蹄子前车轱辘后扬起迷眼的尘。  
余树在红帐子里面扳指头，原主是个地坤，但穿越后性征随自己，天乾。靖王爷不收天亁，自己又得装地坤，古人再疯也较现代人保守一点，要王爷问起自己下面那个是什么，她就答基因突变。  
死在床上总比死在荒郊野外好。  
收小妾不过拜天地跳火炕这道，一通喜宴下来便是洞房。隔壁厢房的更漏滴到半夜，王爷一身酒气拐进门，一股腻人的压迫感铺面而来，压抑就久了，迸溅开的桂花香叫喉咙干裂发涩。  
地坤。余树脖子上冷汗直下，自己定力有多强？王爷若是众口所述的天乾她还可以死不要脸地杠，现在他倒觉得自己安全了，信息素山呼海啸如瀑布高悬一泻千里，自己岂不进亦忧退亦忧？  
王爷掀开红盖头，两指向上托起余树的下巴，指腹擦她的下唇，眯起眼睛居高临下，“燕成第一美人么？”  
余树张开嘴喘两口，王爷的信息素压迫感太强了，勾火的压迫，他上扬的下巴就是赤祼祼的挑衅和引诱。  
俗称，欠操。

王爷就着她张开的嘴吻她，手伸到背后解她的腰带，舌头湿润滑溜，裹着那层信息素有点像在尝月桂软糕。  
余树两眼紧盯着王爷脸上那垞红，瞳仁里星星点点的水光，王爷府的下人说得不错，王爷力气大，在床上猛，吻，舔，挑，抹，一套操作像野豹撕咬猎物。  
王爷只收地坤，柔柔弱弱的地坤受这压人的信息素一熏早就吓个半死。她们并不知道同类信息素同样能诱导发情。  
两个地坤做，不得满足虚空犹存，同类信息素加以催化促进，和一道王爷猛如虎的做爱方式，快感倒能更上一层。  
有人说跟王爷上床要死，爽得要死。

王爷力气大，动作快，地坤跟本发不现他其实在发抖，一切显得下手过重的力道也许都在掩盖这个抖。  
但余树她是天乾，她不仅看见王爷在抖，他腰也在轻轻摆动，扭什么？  
王爷柔软的发尾扫到脸上，很痒，心头也痒，连同他摆动的腰肢一同麻进骨子里。  
余树快忍不住了，信息素抽丝拨茧。

古代没有抑制剂这种高科技，有钱人家的地坤可以靠中草药调理，但靖王爷是武将，致幻性中草药降低敏捷度，他不能用，生在这种A权社会，他只能像上等人一样靠地坤疏解欲望。  
余树趁王爷俯身的空当拉散他束发的带子，王爷笑，“小美人这么急？”  
余树不笑，眼底黯沉无光，手指不动声色搁到他颈子的腺体上按两下，桂花香更盛，这厢房好似遍地丹桂的广寒宫。  
王爷脱下那身用金丝线描了凤纹暗红大袍，饱满的胸膛劲瘦的腰肢𥘵出来，蜜色的肌里缀着的红果果是挺立的，我见犹怜，愿君采撷。  
双手环住对方的脖子，舌尖舔过那圈儿凸起，“是啊，急着干你。”  
以下犯上，大不敬。  
王爷的力道软下来，唇角的笑生生拐成把杀人的弯刀，他皱眉看余树，眼底隐隐燃了火苗，“你清楚自己在干什么。”  
“光天乾一罪就够我千刀万剐，”  
“春霄一夜千金，老爷。”余树顺着他胯在自己腰间的腿摸上去，腿跟到股沟，入手湿哒哒一片。不软，阴唇上缀了个小小的环。  
王爷唔一声，方才凛冽成冰的眼波倏而化开，眼泪止不住往下掉。  
余树拉下滑凉的小环，不顺畅，那处一顿一顿在腕留，王爷双目紧闭，长睫毛连同腰肢剧烈地打着颤。  
白玉珠子。余树将扯出的东西放到王爷眼前晃荡，“看不出来全公有这般淫乱的性子，前面干别人后面却夹着东西流水？”  
王爷瞪着那双眼看她，薄唇咬出血，一掌就要劈下来，被余树缓几道接住住，手指破开阴唇珠子啪一声塞回肚子里。  
王爷猛地扬起头，声音逼不出，脸上神情崩得一塌糊涂，浓精射到起伏的小腹上，粘湿胸前的红缨。  
全都乱了套。  
王爷是彻底软了，想逃，逃不掉，后穴的珠子高频率进出，喉管里低吟夹不住，一声一声，跟肩膀抖成一个调。  
LV1一朝成为LV99是上天掉的馅饼。  
王爷是王爷，上等人，学不会臣服，掉眼泪的眼睛里仍是凶。  
所以等级要到99就得先制服这头凶恶的兽，标记，然后成结。  
余对拽起他的头发，青丝泻了一手，贯穿的瞬间咬住散发桂香的腺体，他还是处，利刀桶开内腔的下一秒血就淌出来，混杂透明淫液滴到绸被上。  
“全文，”  
“你妻妾成群，想不想添个子嗣？”  
TBC.


End file.
